


Removing the Latch

by UglyTunaSandwich



Series: Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2k forever, Anal Sex, Finally, Gay Panic, M/M, Oh wait, Teasing, Wall Sex, aight lemme get a title, bitch idk wtf i wrote why you looking at me for tf, clowning atsumu hours, duh lol, goddamn, hoemi supremacy, i cant even cap, i was just like "make them fuck damn", kita's here, ok lemme see, slight crack fic-y cause a bitch got tired, that sexc title? i know ya do hehe, this was supposed to be a one shot idk how we got here, ummm - Freeform, ya like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Give people the chance to show you who they are
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Removing the Latch

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im alive! this was shorter than i thought lmaooo. but it was necessary. see ya later

Atsumu awakes to the faint whispers of fingertips dancing across his face. Once they’re done surveying his features, a palm rests against his cheek.. Tender lips on his temple coax him to open his eyes. 

He finds himself under Sakusa’s gae, a gentle look in his eyes. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Omi Omi?” he yawns. 

“How much I love you,” he smiles, watching the drowsiness slowly leave Atsumu. 

“Mm? Oh really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Atsumu raises his arms over his head to begin a full body stretch, a small groan bubbling in the back of this throat. 

After settling, he looks to Sakusa again. “Now whatcha  _ really _ thinkin’ about, Omi?”

“How much work it would be to make it look like you never lived here.”

“Oh yeah?” Atsumu grinned. 

“Yeah,” Sakusa responded, giving the sweetest of smiles. 

“Ya looked pretty while doin’ it,'' he smirked. He really did, Atsumu couldn’t lie. 

Sakusa snorted. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m  _ your  _ dork.”

“Yeah…” Sakusa breathed softly. “You’re mine.” He leaned in for a kiss, lips a hair away before meeting Atsumu’s when– 

“Yuck, nevermind. Go brush your teeth.”

“ _ Omiii _ , you’re ruining the moment!” Atsumu whined petulantly, now sitting up and wide awake. 

“Well you’re ruining it with your morning breath,” came out in a low mumble as Sakusa rose from the bed. “Come on! Up up!”

“Hey, don’t think I didn’t hear that!” Atsumu untangled himself from the blankets, leaping to follow Sakusa to their master bathroom. 

“Hear what? Me proclaiming my undying love for you? I’m glad.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Sakusa watched Atsumu as he began brushing his teeth, completely enthralled in the mundane. Atsumu would say he was “whipped.” He may have been righ, but Sakusa would never hear the end of it if he agreed.

“Where’s Kita?” Atsumu inquired, his mouth housing an excessive amount of suds for a simple tooth brushing session. 

“Ew, at least spit first.”

Atsumu spat. “Where’s Kita?”

“I walked him to the station earlier this morning.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened with horror. “ _ Shit _ , how long have I been out?”

“You’re fine,” he assured, rubbing circles in the small of Atsumu’s back. “It was earlier this morning.” Sakusa mindlessly dipped his thumbs into the small divots right above his waistband. 

“ _ You _ woke up early? Am I in the Twilight Zone? Is this perjury?” He inspected his newly cleaned pearly whites in the mirror.  _ Nice. _

“ _ Purgatory _ ,” Sakusa giggled softly. He stood behind Atsumu and wrapped his arms around his waist. He caught Atsumu’s russet eyes in their reflection. 

Atsumu’s face softened. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Mm mm.” Sakusa shook his head, his chin resting on Atsumu’s shoulder. 

Atsumu sighed and asked “Was it ‘cause of last night?”

Sakusa was quiet for a moment. Then two.

He searched Atsumu’s face for answers to questions he was too afraid to ask. Swallowing his pride with a hard lump down his throat, he spoke. 

“Why did you bring him here?”

He watched Atsumu’s face twist in worry. He held him tighter as he tried to squirm away. 

“ _ Omiii _ .”

“Don’t do that.”

Atsumu’s movement stopped abruptly. “Do what?”

“That thing. That thing when you try to run away and say ‘Omiii’ just to get out of it. Stop that.”

“Why? Are you mad ‘cause it works?” he smirked. 

“I’m mad because it’s annoying.”

Atsumu leaned in close, his lips almost brushing Sakusa’s as he whispered “Nah, from the poke in my thigh, I think yer mad ‘cause it works.”

“Fuck you.”

“Please do.”

Atsumu did his best to grasp the wall, its smooth surface offering no security. He could only lean hopelessly into it as Sakusa thrusted into him without rest. 

“Fu...fu...fuck…”

He can feel Sakusa’s weight pressing against him as Sakusa raises Atsumu’s leg higher on the wall. Atsumu knows it’s only a matter of time before– 

“ _ Omiii _ !”

Sakusa pauses the brutal pace, slowly slipping in and out of him, relishing in the wet noises as he finds the angle that’ll abuse Atsumu’s prostate. His movements were matched as Atumu grinded against him, missing the speed and force from before. 

“ _ Omiii please _ …” Atsumu tightened around him, chasing the friction before the abrupt change. When Sakusa substituted a slow, shallow thrust to fully sheath himself in a snap, Atsumu saw black spots dance across his vision. 

“Yer such a slut,” he growled in the shell of his ear, drinking in the mewling mess Atsumu had become. Sakusa kissed down Atsumu’s neck, dragging his tongue and sucking gently as he went. The salt of his skin tempted him to stay and latch on to the tender area. Atsumu’s whimpering did anything but help. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of ya.” 

Sakusa began with unhurried strokes, being sure Atsumu could feel the curve of his dick as he slid in and out, grazing his prostate with each motion. 

“Mmmm….” Atsumu whined with each drag before his temper took hold. “Omi stop being an asshole!”

“Well you’re kind of the asshole he–”

“Kiyoomi!”

“Oh you’re really mad, huh?” Sakusa reached around to grab Atsumu, feeling his cock dripping and wet with precum. He started languid strokes with his hand to match his own. 

“Ki– mmm  _ fuck _ .”

Sakusa began picking up the pace, slipping his thumb over Atsumu’s slit every so often. His motions became sloppy as he could feel himself starting to chase his own high. “Say it...say it again.”

“Ki...Kiyo...Omi. Omi.  _ Omiomiomi _ –”

Atsumu’s played hands turned to fists, doing all he could to keep his balance between the wall and his boyfriend. He was sure his leg would give out if left to stand on his own. 

“Om...O–” His remaining speech was diminished to moans between pants as he could feel himself reaching the edge. 

“It’s okay, come fer me. Okay? Come fer me,” was the last thing he heard before spilling into Sakusa’s hand and onto the wall. A few stray drops made their way to the floor. A full body shudder marked the height of his orgasam, his head thrown back onto Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa gave a few last thrusts of his own before spilling into him, filling Atsumu as he latched onto his neck. He decided to bite his own lip instead of marking Atsumu (like last time) as he felt himself tip over. 

They stood there for a moment or two, gasping for air before a very real issue made itself apparent. “Hey uh, Omi-kun?”

“Hm?” he hummed, nibbling softly at Atsumu’s ear. 

“You...you came inside?”

Sakusa froze. “ _ Fuck _ !”

– – – 

Sakusa sat at the kitchen table, scrolling through his Twitter feed almost mindlessly. Well, not completely. He was working on figuring out why “blue earbud” was trending. Atsumu rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator, writing on a notepad every so often. 

“Omi, did we use all the midori negi last night?” he called.

“I don’t know.” A text notification showed at the top of his screen.  _ Oh? _

“You were in charge of cuttin’ vegetables last night. You can’t remember?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Sakusa’s fingers flew across his phone’s keyboard.  _ What luck.  _

“Yer hopeless.”

“Mhm.” With one final smirk, he placed his phone down and faced Atsumu’s back, admiring how great his ass looked in the old, grey sweatpants he wore. “You never answered me, by the way.”

A loud thud announced the following “Ow!” from within the fridge. “What’re you talking about?”

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about. Now are you going to answer me this time, or do you want to revisit the week of March fifteenth?”

Atsumu shuddered at the thought, remembering the last time he tried to hide something from Sakusa and how he ended up with touch starvation that week. “It’s nothin’.”

“Then tell me.”

“But it’s not even that serious so don’t worry about it.” He made a few more scribbles, making himself look “busy.” Atsumu fought hard against the heat rising in his cheeks. 

Sakusa sighed.  _ This is what we’re doing today? _ “If it’s not that serious then why won’t you say it?”

Atsumu took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before facing his boyfriend, who waited expectantly at the table. 

“I’m waiting.”

“So...I was thinkin’ that maybe…” Atsumu was sure that if he was blushing before, he was definitely on the verge of simply combusting now. “Maybe the...the three of us–”

“Oh, you just wanted a threesome?”

“Omi how can you just say it like that?!”

Sakusa shrugged casually. “I mean, that’s what it’s called, right? ‘Tsumu, if that was all you wanted–”

“Wait, yer actually  _ fine  _ with this?”

Sakusa took a sip of his coffee. Still warm. Nice. “I mean, I had a few back in college, it’s really not a big deal.”

“You told me that was a one-time thing!”

“No, I said sleeping with  _ Yoshida _ was a one-time thing. Please pay attention.”

“Oh speakin’ of paying attention, what got inta ya earlier,  _ Omi-kun _ ?” Atsumu’s default smug expression made a reappearance, much to Sakusa’s disappointment. 

“What are you even talking about?” He turned back to his phone, deciding the timeline  _ must’ve _ updated on why a fucking  _ earbud _ was trending. 

“‘Come fer me’?”

“Not right now,” he mumbled.  _ Wait,  _ that’s  _ why? What the hell? _

“I never heard ya talk like that, Omi Omi.” Atsumu chuckled at his newest discovery.

“It’s because I don’t. Hey can you believe that a–”

“Ah ah! I heard you! You said it  _ twice _ ! I know I’m not crazy!”

“Can we get back to the main subject?” He didn’t have time for this. Not now.

“I’ll let you get away with it this time…” Atsumu gave a look of forewarning before leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. 

“There’s just one thing I can’t get around. Why didn’t you just  _ ask _ ?”

“Omi, you know how  _ embarrassing  _ that is? I thought it would’ve just, you know, happened naturally or somethin’.” His volume shrank as became more and more shy.

Sakusa was quiet, working on processing the information he just heard. “Wait, don’t tell me. Did you...did you think we were just gonna  _ have sex _ ?”

“Oh  _ please _ !” he snapped. “I just thought, ya know...I dunno what I thought, okay?!”

“Do you think we live in a porno?” Sakusa was genuinely amused by his boyfriend’s naivete. “That he was gonna come in our room and start jerking us off or something?” Sakusa bursted into a fit of laughter, finding entertainment at his own statement.

“Well  _ you _ sure live in a porno! Every other day I’m findin’ something new out. How many threesomes did ya  _ really  _ have, Omi-kun?”

“Who counts? That’s kind of weird, don’t you think?”

“Omi  _ WHAT _ ?!”

Sakusa rose from the table and gave Atsumu a soft peck on the cheek. “Come one babe, we have to go grocery shopping.” He walked back to their room to change. 

Atsumu stood at the corner, mouth agape. “Who  _ are  _ you?!” 

– – – 

The two walked through the aisles, Atsumu taking the responsibility to look through the list and ensuring they had fresh ingredients. Sakusa was usually engaged, but was consumed on the current “earbud arc” that was happening on his timeline. He’d be lying if he said a few of the threadfics hadn’t pulled on his heartstrings. 

“Hey Atsu,” he finally spoke, having recovered from a particularly hurtful story, “Are you free this Thursday?”

Atsumu grinned. “No plans on my end. Why, you wanna go on a date, Omi Omi?”

“Oh good, Kita’s coming over.”

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” Atsumu stopped his cart abruptly, startling an older woman carrying a small basket. “Su-sumimasen.” He moved to one side of the aisle and bowed his head. “Onegaishimasu.”

She passed him with a small “Doumo.” Once she was out of earshot, Atsumu turned to aggressive whispering. “What did you do?”

“Listen, he had business in the area–”

“And  _ we _ had to hole him up?”

“I just said that if he wanted to save money, he could spend a few nights with us.”

“And you didn’t think fer a  _ moment _ ta discuss with me?”

“You didn’t tell me, I’m just following Senpai's example.”

“Yer a prick.”

Sakusa leaned down to Atsumu’s ear, whispering “But you let this ‘prick’ prick you this morning so what does that say about you?” 

Atsumu hated this. He hated the way Sakusa’s voice rumbled in his chest to bring the sultry voice he heard. He hated the way Sakusa could make him feel sometimes. He’s never hated something he loved so much. 

Atsumu beat back the faint whispers of arousal with a brutal,  _ brutal _ stick. “Yeah, whatever,” he scoffed, distancing himself from the faint smell of rose wafting from Sakusa’s skin, a marker of their shower after that morning’s episode. He had to get away before he imagined that skin pressed against him and– 

“So he’s comin’ over Thursday. I’m guessing we’re gonna start cleaning now?”

“Precisely.”

Atsumu resumed their shopping, steadily making his way through the list. “Hey Omi, I gotta ask…” He chewed on his pen pensively, looking for the right words. “Don’t you...Aren’t you kinda jealous?”

“Why would I be?” Sakusa main focus remained on his phone as he contemplated if it was worth it to start a thread of his own on his private account. 

“I’m gonna,  _ ya know _ , with another man!”

“ _ If  _ he says yes.”

“But I  _ want  _ to!”

“It’s fine, Kita’s hot.”

“And what– wait, what did you say?”

“Kita’s hot,” he shrugged. “I don’t blame you.”

“You can’t say that.” Atsumu stopped the cart in front of an apple stand. 

Sakusa’s bows furrowed in deep confusion. “What do you mean? Do you...I thought you liked him?”

“I  _ do _ !” Atsumu’s blush was quick to make its way to his ears. He fought hard to keep it there. “But...I dunno, it just feels weird.”

“How so?”

“Well…” Atsumu grabbed an apple to inspect for bruises. He rolled it around in his hand. “It just feels weird ‘cause I thought it was kinda  _ my  _ thing and–”

“What? Then why ask for a threesome?”

“Omi!” Atsumu put his finger to his lips before whisper-shouting. “Don’t say that so loud!”

Sakusa was rather...unamused. “We’re all adults here, Atsumu.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Well yeah, but what if an Obaasan hears?”

Even without seeing his mouth, the crinkle around Sakusa’s eyes and the slight raise of his cheeks above his mask told Atsumu that Sakusa was smirking. “You’d be surprised to hear what an Obaasan has  _ done  _ in her days.”

Atsumu fake gagged at the very  _ thought  _ of older women– he couldn’t even say it. “Geez Omi-kun, just cause  _ you _ had a hoe phase doesn’t mean  _ everyone  _ did. Yeesh.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your  _ body count.  _ I feel like it just gets higher and higher and I dunno how to mentally deal with that.”

“Body cou– Atsumu what the hell are you talking about?” Sakusa saved his tweets and closed Twitter. He could work on his threadfic later. 

“You  _ know _ . The amount of people you... _ you know! _ ”

“Slept with?”

“Omi.”

“Had sex with?”

“Omi,  _ please _ .”

“Fucked?”

“Kiyoomi, we’re going home now.” Atsumu barreled their cart back to the checkout. 

“Why, are you trying to raise my body count?” he smirked. 

“That’s  _ not _ how it works! Oh my god, they were right,” Atsumu groaned, filing into the shortest line. 

“About what?”

“Yer just like me.” Atsumu let out a small breath of realization. “This truly is punishment for eatin’ ‘Samu’s pudding…”

“What are you rambling about?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just, ugh. Just don’t worry about it.”

– – – 

Kita stood outside the door. 

_ What am I doing here?  _

He gave three sharp knocks to the door and waited patiently for an answer. After some time, he gave another three. Nothing. 

_ Yer an idiot. They stood ya– _

“Comin’!”

That was Atsumu. 

His heart started racing like an usagi. He started counting. One, two–

“Did ya forget yer key aga– oh, that was tonight?”

“You forgot.”

“Oh no, I just, sorry, I– yeah. I forgot,” he admitted sheepishly, a small blush forming on the apple of his cheeks. “Douzo, haitte ku–”

“No need to be all formal. We’ve known each other for years, haven’t we?”

“Haha, yeah, I guess you’re right, huh? You can sit at the table, I’ll just make sure everything in the guest room is set up for ya,” he called as he left to the other end of the house. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” He sat down and observed the kitchen a little more than he did the last time he sat there. The pictures on the fridge were updated. Cute. Atsumu was definitely the one cooking, and he was a little happy Sakusa had someone to cook him proper meals. He looked around at the objects that adorned their quaint kitchen. 

Atsumu came back in wearing– 

“It’s all good for ya, I have some dinner goin’ in case yer–”

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Wh-what?” Atsumu laughed nervously. “Where did that come from?”

“Well, Sakusa isn’t here, and he said you’d be taking care of the lodging for tonight. And you came out in...that.”

“Whaddya mean?” Atsumu was genuinely laughing now. “It’s  _ sweatpants. _ Geez if I were tryin’ ta seduce ya I’d’ve done something a little more direct.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Wait, I–”

“You barely talked to me in high school,” he giggled softly. “Seems like some things don’t change.”

“Well maybe I’m just tryna have some manners, okay!” His voice rose with indignance. 

“You’re cute, Atsumu.”

“What?” Atsumu knew for a  _ fact  _ that his face matched the red handle to his ladle spoon. “Well,” he mumbled, turning to the side, “you wouldn’ta thought yer ‘lil kouhai’ was so cute if ya knew why I invited you over the last time.”

Kita willed his mind to stay quiet. For his leg to sit still. For his dick to–

“Well, why is that?”

“Ahh, you know what, don’t even worry about it. It’s water under the–”

“Why did you invite me over, Atsumu?” He was getting impatient. After all these years, Atsumu  _ still _ didn’t get to the point and just  _ spit it out. _

Atsumu took a long, deep breath before exhaling. “Okay, I’m gonna say it, but promise me you won’t laugh. And don’t feel any pressure, either! Just–”

“Just say it.”

“Ugh, this is so embarrassing,” he groaned into his palms. “Okay, okay. So Omi and I were talkin’ and we were wonderin’...what your thoughts were on...you know. You and uh, us? Like...all together. But in like, a–”

“Oh, so you wanted a threesome? That was it?”

“Oh my god, why are you both like this?” Atsumu hung his head in shame. “Yes, a uh, a threesome.”

“Sure, but we’d just have to plan because I have a few business meetings in the upcoming weeks.”

  
“Ah, okay. That makes sense,” he nodded. “Wait,  _ WHAT?! _ ”


End file.
